Fated One In All 10th Heavens
by septhis96
Summary: The immortals live in the 10th Heavens. The strongest clans Uzumaki (the royal clan) and Uchiha (the rebels) have been at war for a millennium. A child is born to each of the clans and they fall in love. A classic Romeo & Juliet with a twist. Rating: MA (Sexual content, violence, 18 , YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto, and this is just a fan fiction.

**Author words:** Thank you for reading my story. I am a big yaoi fan and Sasu-Naru is one of my favorite couples. This story is inspired by the novel 10 miles of blossom.

**Warning:** Hardcore Yaoi (boy x boy), angst

**Note:** You can find the link to an image of naruto with long hair in my profile.

**Chapter 1: Fated One **

The High Heavens is the realm of the immortals. The Gods that live there oversee every part of the lives of the mortals down on Earth. Centuries ago, a huge war broke out between the two most powerful clans, the Uchiha and the Uzumaki. The Uchiha possessed immense visual prowess that could control the other Gods. Many of the immortals were afraid of them and complained to the royal family; the Uzumaki, the only other clan capable of fighting them on equal footing, as they possess an incredible amount of chakra and the ability to heal any wounds divine or mortal. At first, the Uzumaki were reluctant to start a fight with the other family, but some of the Uchiha members started to clearly abuse their powers. Reluctantly, the Uzumaki clan declared war against the powerful clan. The skies split apart from the powerful blasts of power. There were many casualties and the war has yet to end after many centuries. They said the grudges of immortals is as long as their long lives…

Currently, heaven is divided into 10 clans. However, among these 10 clans, the main ones are Uzumaki and Uchiha, and the remaining 8 falls to one side or the other. The current emperor of the High Heavens is from the Uzumaki clan, his name is Minato. As the head of the Uzumaki clan and the emperor, he had conflicting emotions regarding the war as he can't interfere with either side. He hopes that the war would be over when his son is born… his wife and he have been expecting the young prince for a very long time. The birth of immortals is a difficult and long process… immortals are given birth by Gaia (the world) only when in chaos. In other words, an immortal child is only born out of necessity and every child has an important mission that changes the world in one way or another. The last time an immortal was born was thousands of years ago and he then became emperor. Minato had very high expectations of his son as did all of the 10 heavens, except, of course, the Uchihas. The birth of a crown prince would be an inconvenience in their plan to overthrow the Uzumaki clan and the emperor.

At the same time in the Uchiha clan, a couple was expecting their second child. It was very rare for immortals to have children, let alone two! The couple was the current head of the Uchiha and his wife. The man smirked at his wife's belly, proud of his family and the boy to be born.

"AHHH!" Minato who was standing outside the maternity room jumped in surprise at the loud cry of a baby. A wide grin appeared on his lips and he barged into the room without regard for the people present.

"Your majesty!" The royal doctor jumped out of the way when he saw the blonde approaching. He bowed politely but the blonde was too concerned with his wife and new child to return the greeting.

The queen smiled at the blonde beautiful baby in her arms and then at her husband proudly. "He is going to be a powerful immortal. His chakra levels are even greater than either one of us" She said to her husband and nuzzled the baby boy. The baby in his arms smiled softly and opened his big blue eyes as if understanding the adults were referring to him. The emperor smiled down at his son and caressed his blonde locks of hair. He could finally say his life was complete.

At the same time, loud cries came from the Uchiha mansion. The thunderstorm covered the entire Uchiha territory and violently shook the heavens. Finally, after days of labor, the young Uchiha was born. The baby opened his eyes revealing the Sharingan and the adults in the room gasped. No baby had ever possessed such prowess right away, it took many years of practice and many heavenly trials to awaken the visual power. This was no ordinary baby and those eyes were extraordinarily powerful even among the Uchiha's. The older prince of the Uchiha clan looked down at his brother lovingly, he had been waiting for a very long time. He promised to protect his brother with his own life and was grateful he no longer was alone in this world. Being the only prince put much pressure on him and he grew up with much hatred, sadness, and pain. But his little brother was like a ray of hope in his dark life.

Centuries passed, and the two boys were now around 500 years old. For immortal standards, they were still considered teenagers at most. The war had been going on for almost a full millennium now and both sides suffered heavily. Currently, the Uchiha clan seemed to have the advantage. Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest of the clan, was already a renowned power in the battlefield. Alongside the demon of the clan, his brother Itachi Uchiha, the two were a force to be reckoned with. Their devastating force had put an end to many lives on the battlefield and put fear in their enemies hearts.

"Brother, what are you reading?" The young Uchiha asked as he entered his brother's office. They were both dressed in elegant black and white silk robes with the symbol of their clan embroidered in the back. He took a seat in front of his brother and asked for the servant to bring some tea.

His brother seemed to be in deep thought and a small frown played on his forehead. "It will be the emperor's birthday soon. We are invited to the celebration. The whole 10 heavens would be there." Sasuke eyes narrowed at the revelation and he let out a chuckle.

"To kill him you mean. He has to know of the plots going on behind his back. He has to be feeling it in his bones… his imminent death at the hands of our clan" He contributed to the conversation. He always thought the emperor a fool. Talking about making peace with their clan and still trusting enough to continue running the heavens from his throne instead of putting an end to the traitors. Good-hearted people die young. Of course, killing an immortal was not an easy task, especially not the emperor and there was still the facade that the clans needed to keep during social gatherings. Sasuke preferred the battlefield, he hated politics and conspiracies. He preferred bloodshed and violence and honest raw emotions. Sometimes he felt as if he was born on the battlefield. He was a genius held high even by his enemies, his power unmatched in battle and it was still growing with every second.

"Don't speak such things out loud," Itachi replied and handed the young Uchiha his invitation. "Don't even think about skipping this time. The event is tonight, pick something appropriate to wear and for the love of all heavens, behave." Itachi pleaded with his brother, he knew the boy too well. Sasuke was always causing him endless headaches. His younger brother smirked at him and promised to do just that. Of course, Itachi didn't trust his promises as they have this same conversation every time.

"Naruto!" The queen cried out loud in the beautiful gardens of the royal palace of the 1st Heaven. She had been looking for the boy the whole morning. The celebration for his father's birthday was in the evening and there were many details that still needed to be sorted out. However, the beautiful immortal was nowhere to be found. How could he so easily escape the guards and herself every time?

The young prince chuckled as he watched his mother run around searching for him. He bit into the apple he was holding and observed her and the servants from the branch of a tree he was sitting on. He had been playing jokes on the servants the whole morning and was currently very tired and uninterested in the later event. To anybody that saw him, the young Uzumaki was pure angelic perfection. Beautiful long blonde locks passed his butt moved softly in the wind, bright blue clear eyes that observed everything curiously and supple-looking slightly tan complexion. The crown prince was a work of art all on his own. Unfortunately, he was very mischievous and immature at his age causing problems all around the palace.

"Let's go see what uncle Kakashi is doing," He said to the wind and disappear out of sight in an instant. He was fast and reappeared by the cherry blossoms garden connected to the palace. There he stayed lazing around until dawn.

"Naruto. The celebration is about to start. You should head back to the palace. You have already wasted enough of my wine." The white hair uncle of his grunted wanting the little thief out of his gardens. The young blonde sighed unenthusiastically.

"Why do I have to go? Birthdays are meaningless to immortals." Naruto replied and sipped the wine he was holding.

Kakashi took away the wine and stared at him seriously. "When are you going to accept that you are the heir to the throne and you have responsibilities?" The older man sighed.

"I don't want the throne. I just want to be free to go out of the palace and explore at will." The young prince replied rather upset at the reminder and quickly left.

The Uchiha clan arrived at the palace. The guards announced their arrival and immediately his brother and father headed to greet the emperor. Sasuke stayed behind for he hated all this diplomacy. Instead, he wandered around the palace. The last time he was in the palace had been many years ago. He had accompanied his brother for negotiations. Back then, there was not much time for sightseeing. The palace was beautiful, with many bridges, lakes, gardens and extended for many miles. Suddenly Sasuke felt lost. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going.

A sound coming from the roof alerted him and his hand immediately went to his sword. Normally, it would be too dark to notice the figure jumping down, but the Sharingan of his eyes made every detail visible to him at any time of the day.

"Stop where you stand or I'll cut you down." Uchiha calmly advised to the moving target. The figure came out of the shadows frowning and raised an angry eyebrow at the stranger.

"Who are you to threaten the crown prince?" The beautiful blonde asked, his endless blue eyes glaring daggers at the Uchiha. Sasuke's voice was caught in his throat, his eyes devouring the sight of the blonde in front of him with clear lust. Something inside him stirred up and he felt agitated. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they reach for the long strands of blonde hair and brought them to his lips. He inhaled the scent and gave an animalistic low growl. The blonde blushed and for once didn't know what to say or do.

"The crown prince sneaking into his own house like a thief? Interesting." The Uchiha finally broke the silence and rubbed the soft strands of gorgeous hair between his fingers. Naruto pulled away, the other man's voice bringing him out of his trance. He took in the man in front of him, the impossibly handsome face, the deep ruby eyes with the weird pattern on them, he was taller than him and very fit. Most importantly, the man radiated a dangerous and alluring aura that tempted him to push his buttons.

"I do as I please in my palace. Get out of here before I call the guards and ask for your head." Naruto replied and swallowed hard when those red eyes locked on him intensely. _What an overwhelming man..._He thought to himself, every bone in his fragile body warning him to get the fuck out of there. At the same time, there was another feeling creeping up his spine, one that promised immense pleasure.

Sasuke smirked at the little blonde's attitude and took one step forward, then another. The blonde backed away until he was against the wall with no other way out. He looked around nervously and stared into those ruby eyes defiantly. "Get any closer and I will rip you to shreds" He warned the strange man in front of him and his eyes turned bright red with black slits like a fox. Red chakra radiated from his body and he growled.

The Uchiha prince was slightly shocked. He heard many rumors of the crown prince unique powers but feeling it first hand was truly a pleasant surprise. Normally, he wouldn't push the situation but there was something about this beautiful man that called to him. Despite the warning, he trapped the other man against the wall with his body. He met the glare head-on and lean down to breath against those tempting lips as he enunciated every word. "Try. it." He provoked the blonde, whose chakra was getting hotter and wilder.

"Insolent." The blonde voice echoed deep around them and he pushed against the Uchiha's chest hard. He sent the man back a few steps and made him cough blood, but this only made Sasuke more stubborn.

"Good... Good.. if you were easy then this wouldn't be worthy, my dearest crown prince." Sasuke replied and disappeared from sight. Naruto was confused, why wasn't this moron running away yet or begging for mercy? His eyes searched for the Uchiha, but before he could react, his arms were pinned above his head on the wall and a body was pressing roughly against his own. Nobody had ever dared treat him in such a manner!

"Let go bastard! How dare you treat the crown prince this way!?" Sasuke had more than ruffle his feathers, the blonde was pissed and a little… aroused. The god of war was not having any more of these useless protests and covered those plump lips with his own in a forceful kiss.

"Hmng!..." The blonde protested and tried to bite the Uchiha's lips. The taste of his own blood only excited Sasuke further and he deepened the kiss allowing his tongue to explore the sweetness of the other man. This was Naruto's first kiss and he never imagined it would be stolen by a stranger.

The Uchiha was in ecstasy and couldn't get enough of the prince's taste. Eventually, the blonde himself was giving in to the kiss, his own body responding to the aggressive lips with actions of their own. He was breathless and it was starting to cloud his better judgment. He responded to the kiss fiercely and groaned in pleasure when a hand tangled in his hair and forced the kiss deeper.

Suddenly, guards could be heard calling the prince nearby. Unwillingly, the two broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. "Seems like I am not the only one unwilling to come today" Sasuke finally said, his breath brushing against those bruised red lips. The blonde's face was completely red and his body was trembling from anger and pleasure. "Asshole. Let go. If they find us like this…" His voice trailed off at the smug smirk on the other man's face.

"Then don't let them find us." He replied and loosened his grip. "Which way is your room?" He asked out of nowhere and Naruto's pupils widen in realization.

"M-my room? Aren't you going a little too fast?!" He cried out loud and Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand.

"Don't be so loud. They'll find us. Show me to your room and we'll continue where we left off your highness." Sasuke said mockingly and moved away to allow the prince to lead the way.

Naruto couldn't believe the audacity of this man! He also did not understand why but almost as if hypnotized, he leads the way back to his bedroom.

"C-come in…" It was a confused whisper full of expectation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Lust**

The two men stared into each other's eyes. The blue orbs were filled with hesitation.

Sasuke made his way into the room, followed by the blonde. The two stood in silence waiting for the other to take the first step. Naruto's heart was pounding loudly in his chest as he stood in the middle of the quiet dark room staring at the stranger expectantly. His breath caught in his throat when the man finally approached him. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him flushed against the Uchiha battle-trained body. He looked into the prince's eyes and smirked at the innocent confusion he found in those bright eyes.

"You are trembling" His breath brushed against the abused lips of the prince.

"From excitement" The blonde replied attempting to sound confident and fisted his hand in Sasuke's dark robes.

The Uchiha smirked at the feisty personality of his soon to be lover and leaned down to lock lips. Unfortunately, before he was able to, a strong fist met with his stomach. He coughed out and immediately pulled away. When he composed himself, he glared in the direction of the blonde but he was already out the door.

Naruto stood outside the door and locked it, efficiently trapping the Uchiha boy inside his room.

"Dobe! Don't you dare leave me in here!" Sasuke called out from inside the room angrily. He was ready to kick the door down.

"The guards will be here any second now. Keep screaming and they'll find us faster, bastard." Naruto replied mockingly.

True to his words, the guards showed up soon after.

"Your highness! The emperor is looking for you." The guards informed him.

"I'll be on my way" He replied with a wide grin on his lips.

"Dobe! Open the fucking door!" Sasuke called out once again surprising the guards. Moments later, the door came down with a loud sound revealing a very pissed off Uchiha.

"I-isn't that the brother of the demon of the Uchiha clan? The so-called God of War? W-why is he here?" One of the guards asked while they all stared in disbelief.

_The Uchiha clan!... _Naruto was stunned for a moment. His eyes narrowed on the man in front of him and he yelped when their eyes met.

"Uchiha or not, he attempted to assault me. See to it that he is arrested and pays for his crimes." The blonde quickly ordered.

The guards nodded and looked at one another. They started to encircle the Uchiha very carefully. Sasuke glared at them and took out his sword.

"If bloodshed is what you want, then that's what you'll get." His Sharingan changed pattern and his entire being was covered in a dark dangerous chakra. The area around them dropped several degrees in temperature as Sasuke raised his sword. Lighting could be heard forming around them and the guards cowered.

Naruto clicked his tongue and stole a sword from one of the guards.

"He is just one man!" He called out to his trembling men and attacked Sasuke himself.

Swords clash and an invisible force pushed everything in the surrounding area away. Naruto's sword slightly cracked at the intensity of the lightning blade. Sasuke chuckled in amusement.

"Are you also this intense in bed?" He teased the blonde. Naruto cheeks reddened brightly. _How can he still be such a pervert in this situation…He is underestimating me!_

"Guess you'll never know" The blonde reply and pushed further against Sasuke's sword.

"Never say never, your highness" The Uchiha replied and easily warded against the blonde's sword. To an outsider, he seemed to be hardly trying. Instead, he was encouraging this side of the blonde for his own entertainment.

"Asshole" Naruto noticed the difference in strength between them but refused to back down. He swung his sword again harder this time, but unfortunately, the sword broke at contact. The blonde's bangs covered his face in embarrassment.

"I am only interested in yours" Sasuke replied, his sword pointy end pushing lightly against the exposed tan neck of the blonde.

"What's going on in here?" The familiar voice of Itachi interrupted the moment. Sasuke sighed at his brother's bad timing.

"Brother" He acknowledged, his sword still menacingly drawn.

"Sasuke. I believe I asked you to stay out of trouble." Itachi enunciated every word, he was clearly in a bad mood.

"They attacked me first" He replied simply and finally put his sword away. Naruto glared at the other man, who only smirked back in response.

Itachi set his eyes on the beautiful blonde that was brave enough to fight his brother. Suddenly, recognition filled his eyes.

"His highness, forgive my brother's rudeness. He lacks manners." The older Uchiha said calmly, not a hint of a tremor in his voice.

"Hmph. Keep this dog away from me or I'll feed him to the crows next time" Naruto acted all high and mighty, but inside he was feeling the complete opposite after facing such a man.

Itachi eyes narrowed at the boy but he made no further comment and simply turned away clearly expecting his brother to follow.

Sasuke received a good scolding from his brother once they returned home, but his mind was too occupied with the blonde to care. He hadn't seen the young prince afterward. He had not made an appearance at his father's own celebration.

He was in his room, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling in deep thought. He licked his lips remembering the fiery sight of the blonde.

He closed his eyes and imagined those beautiful feisty eyes and the tempting plump lips he previously ravaged. His cock seemed to harden at the thought. He reached down to the bulge forming in his pants and let his erection free. A soft moan escaped his lips at the contact with the cold air and he quickly wrapped his hand around the sensitive flesh.

"Naruto…" He called out in pleasure while his hand pumped the hot flesh timely. His hips came off the bed to meet each pump and he could feel himself getting closer to oblivion.

He imagined himself thrusting against a tan round ass, the blonde underneath him moaning and begging to be fucked harder. His hand moved faster over his dripping erection and he finally let out a cry of relieve.

"Fuck..! Nhn!" Sticky semen covered his hand and he sighed in pleasure. His hand would have to do for now.

"We'll meet again." He promised softly.


End file.
